Five nights in Death city
by ShadowWoof
Summary: The prequel to my other story. This one involves kid. WARNING: Character Death, blood, gore, and OCD attacks. I'm guessing that Vincent is the phone guy, so he's in here too.


Ok Ok. I know that you people were all judgey on my first Fanf Soul eater cross over. That was my _2__nd_ Story. This one will be much better. I know that Fnaf 3 is just around the corner, but oh well! I'll try to update fast to where the full Fanf 3 comes out. Now let us have a moment of silence for Foxy, even though he was trying to protect Mike and was trying to save Jeremy from the Puppet, he was turned into a lamp.

Ok end of moment and the start of the story, this contains Kid at the first location. As in the 2nd game. It was before Soul's encounter if that wasn't clear to you people.

* * *

It was a nice, cool morning when I arrived at the pizzeria. I straightened my suit trying to be as formal as possible. I didn't want to look like a hooligan. This wasn't my Idea off a summer job, but Liz insisted. She says that I need something to do instead of sitting in the mansion. It was called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' it was a haven for little kids.

I walked up to the door where a 'Help Wanted'. I could hear screaming and singing inside and I haven't even entered.

When I walked inside there were little children everywhere. I was surprised that the walls hadn't burst with all these kids in here. I shuffled through the ocean of kids until I hit something small. A boy like animatronic was staring up at me. He was small and was wearing clownish clothing. He had red cheeks and very large eyes. He was holding a balloon and a sign that said 'balloons!'

"Oh…Hello." I said.

"Hi! Would you like a balloon?" It said.

"No, not right now." I forced a smile and the animatronic walked off. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. I was staring at a golden bear.

"Can I help you, son? You seem a bit old to be here to play with the gang." He said.

_Who's the gang?_ I thought.

"No, I am here for the job, as the night guard." I said.

The bear clapped his hands together. "Oh! Why didn't you say so? I'm Mr. Faz. I am the owner of this joint. I hope you get to meet Vincent before he leaves!"

_Vincent?_ I thought._ He must be the morning guard._

"Well," The bear continued. "I'll give you the tour, personally! I don't have anything to do right now, so why not?!"

The bear started walking and I started following him. He was walking really fast for being in a suit. He walked into a large room where 3 animatronics were singing. One was the iconic Bonnie bunny. He was baby blue and had bright red cheeks. He was playing a red electric guitar. On the other said of him, was a yellow chicken. Her name was Chica the chicken from what I heard. She was holding a pink cupcake and had an orange beak and had red cheeks just like bonnie. In the middle of the pair, was the leader. His name was Freddy Fazbear. I was guessing that he was the original character. He was brown and had a microphone in his hand. He had red cheeks just like the others. They were singing a song about pizza and children were singing along.

"This is where the animatronics sing to the children follow me and I'll show you the kiddie corner." Mr. Faz said as he continued down a hallway. He stopped at a doorway halfway down. When I looked inside I was mortified. There were children tearing a part a pink and white fox.

"Poor, Foxy." The bear said. "We call this animatronic Mangle. She was really called Foxy but, as you can tell she is torn apart everyday. Sometimes we rarely put her back together."

He continued to walk down the hall until he came to a door. On the door it said, 'Parts and Service'. He seemed to not even notice that it was there.

"What's in there?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Eh? Oh...It would be better for you to find out later."

I shrugged and kept following. I hoped it would be cleared up later.

We then came up to a room with games in it. There was a box at the end of the room. A child ran up to the box. A scary looking thing jumped out of the box. It looked like a marionette. It had a white face and a strange body I can't describe. The child screamed and ran off.

"Heh, heh." The bear started chuckling. "Not many kids like him. He is quite scary if you think about it. Oh! Vincent!" The Bear ran off after some guy.

I looked at the marionette some more. It's eyes were staring at me. They looked into my soul; I could tell. Then I heard something in my head.

'You'll know the joy of creation too.'

"Boy!"

I was pulled out of the stare when I heard Mr. Faz yell. When I turned there was a young man, about 18 from the looks of it. He had messy brown hair and he had blood shot eyes. I didn't get how he didn't scare little kids off with his look. He was wearing a purple shirt and purple pants. There was a badge attached to one side.

That made me snap.

"TAKE THAT BADGE OFF OR PUT ANOTHER ONE ON RIGHT NOW!" I yelled pulling my hair.

Vincent gave me this weird look and spoke. "I don't see why your doing that. Your not even symmetrical yourself."

"YOUR RIGHT! I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DESERVE TO DIE!"

"BOYS!" Mr. Faz yelled. "I want you two to be nice to each other! Now Vincent, Kid has to go get ready for his shift."

I looked at Vincent. He was smiling at me with this creepy smile. Mr. Faz walked away but Vincent still stood where he was.

"You'll see why I switched over to the day job. You'll see what they did to me!"

He walked past me as if nothing had happened and I was left there to figure out what he meant.

* * *

Ha! Symmetry attack. Also we were introduced to Vincent! I see Vincent as a Maniac. Don't you?

_Shadow Wolf 4ever_


End file.
